Battle of The Cullen's!
by Edward dazzeled me
Summary: Edward and Bella are seperated when a war starts between the male and female Cullens. What will Happen next!
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of The Sexes Cullen style**

**A.N. Stephenie Meyer Owns all characters i just put them at war with each other. This is my first fanfic so plz review and tell me what you think**

Edward Pov

I slowly and very quietly walked towards Bella's truck. I popped its hood and started pulling aimlessly at different pieces of twisted metal, placing them in a rucksack and then running to the woods placing them in a hole, which I had dug out earlier.

I covered the hole over quickly so I would be back in Bella's room before she got out of the shower.

I then sprinted back to her house in through her bedroom window and lay down on her bed waiting for her to finish her shower.

" Good thing I hadn't thought about this or Alice would of seen it coming, but now all she'll see is Bella's broken truck no one will no it was me!"

I thought as I waited. Bella would surely try and kill me if she ever found out it was me. Even though she'd fail.

" Oh Emmett you look so god dam sexy in that police man outfit!"

I shuddered as I tuned out both Rosalie's and Emmett's thoughts. I decided that I never want them two to get arrested again if they were robbing uniforms from the station.

I laughed as I imagined how Charlie would react if he saw them at it in one of his uniforms! As I lay there I heard Bella softly humming the tune of her lullaby to herself in the shower.

God only knows how much I love her,

I thought. The humming stopped as she turned off the shower and started to dry herself.

I wonder how Bella will react when I tell her she staying in Dr. Cullen's for the week. I'll tell her in the morning so if its bad I'll wont have to stick around and feel guilty. But for some reason I know she will be happy.

Charlie thought.

I'll wake her before I leave and let her know.

Your right Charlie she will be happy

I thought.

I heard my angel stumble in the hallway and ran to save her. I caught her just before she hit the floor. It was a close one!! I looked down into the brown doors to her soul before making a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear and then kissing her on her now pouting lips.

" I hate it when u do that," she said.

"Do what my darling?? "

" Dazzle me " she replied sullenly

" I love you Bella, You know that don't you?"

" Don't be silly Edward you know I do."

" Well then can we please move into your bedroom as Charlie is about to go to bed?"

" Oh,"

Was all I got in reply before I picked her up and placed her in bed before I went to hide in her very small, cramped wardrobe.

She let out an over exaggerated breath as Charlie peeped in on her.

She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.

Charlie thought.

He was right she did look so peaceful while she slept.

I repressed a laugh when she shot up in the bed and started hissing my name. But suddenly the tables were turned when I fell out of her wardrobe with a **Thud**.

The look on her face was comical as she tried not to laugh but after she heard Charlie let out a snore she burst into fits of laughter, which continued for numerous minutes until I decided this wasn't funny anymore and swore to her that I'd get my revenge.

My darling Angel wasn't laughing for long after that.

I once again placed her under her blanket while I lay on top of it so she wouldn't freeze to death next to my cold body and began to hum her lullaby to her.

In a matter of minutes she was asleep and all I had to do was sit there and watch her until Dawn when Charlie would wake her to tell her that he was going to a Conference for the week and that he had rang Carlisle and asked could she stay in our house, with Alice of course!

I couldn't wait we were on summer break and it would be the best week ever, no school, no Charlie, just Bella and me. Or well that's what I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N.Sorry about this guys i know takes away from ur reading time but all characters are propertie of Stephenie Meyer. I just put them at war!**

**Sorry this is a kinda short chapter.  
****  
But review all the same. I reali like knowing what all You guys think.Oh ye and the name as been changed to Battle of the Cullens as there are a few battle of the sexes stories but it all turns out the same anyway!! anyway thanks!**

**Bella Pov**

" Bella, Bella, "

I turned over to see Charlie hovering over me.

" What dad?? Do u realise what time it is??"

I asked as I checked the clock it was 05:30.

" Well I've got something important to tell you."

" Ok then, tell me. "

" Well I'm going to a conference for the week… "

" Yes??"

I pushed as I hoped he would say that I was staying in the Cullen's

" Well I asked Carlisle could you stay in his house for the week."

" Ok"

I responded. I watched as a Charlie calmed down and said

" Well that's settled then! "

" Ye! So when you going??"

" Now, " he replied giving me a one armed hug before leaving my room.

As I got up out of bed I felt cold arms slink around my waist and Edward whisper

" Good morning love, so when are you coming to my house? Alice is practically bouncing off the roof. Which means Jasper is too! "

Edward said before kissing me. I struggled to regain my train of thought but did as I remembered what Edward had just said.

I laughed as I imagined them

" What are you laughing at?"

" Alice and Jasper bouncing off the roof!"

" Oh!" he replied before adding in that it's funnier when you see it in Emmett's head!

I laughed as I picked up my toiletry bag and made my way to the bathroom.

I hoped in the shower and quickly washed. Then quickly brushing my hair and heading back in to Edward.

As I walked in I found Edward and Alice in my bedroom. Edward was lying on my bed. While Alice seemed to be going through my wardrobe.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

" Well I decided to pack for you. "

I sighed as I grabbed Edwards's hand and headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

As I finished my pop tarts Alice flew down the stairs with two suitcases.

I'm guessing full with clothes. I nearly choked. Edward reminded me to breath just before I passed out.

" Well for one I think we need to go shopping again."

" And second it's just the clothes you'll need for the week."

" Omg Alice, I wont need that amount of clothes."

" Yes you will," she replied.

I gave up after that considering Alice ran out the door threw the suitcases in the back of the Porsche and sped off when Edward tried to get her!

" Ok I'm dressed, packed, " I let out a sigh " And fed! "

" Lets go! "

" As you wish my love, " Edward said before kissing my neck.

" I love you he whispered in my ear."

I love you too."

Then we walked out of the house and to my truck, as Edward didn't have his Volvo with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A.N. sorrt about this. All Characters are propertie of Stephenie Meyer.Eh i know my chapters are really short but im workin on it..Eh hope you like and please review please please.love you guys!! :P**

Bella Pov.

I sat into the truck and turned the key in the ignition. The truck didn't start but let out a painful whine instead.

" Omg Edward what is wrong with my truck?" I asked him.

" I don't know Bella, try again. "

I did but with no avail.

" Edward do you mind going and getting the Volvo please?"

" No, not at all I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Once Edward had gone I tried to get the truck to go again but still no luck.

Then Rosalie turned up in her convertible. As she stepped out she said,

" Here Bella, I'll take a look at it."

" Thanks Rose. That would mean a lot."

Rose popped the hood and looked at the engine.

" Omg Bella someone has like totally messed up your truck."

" Wa wa what do you mean?

" Bella Someone has taking out vital bits of your truck. Basically making it useless. "

Then I started to cry. Who would do this to me? Charlie had bought me the truck as a present and someone had destroyed it. But why?

Rose came over sat down and hesitantly put her arm around me.

" Its ok Bella, Edward will get you a new car, ok. "

Then it went **Click.**

Edward had done this. He had done this to my car so he could but me a new one as revenge for laughing at him last night. But how could he do that to me.

I looked up at Rose who looked worried probably cause I was sitting there in a daze.

" Rose it was Edward who did this to my truck."

" Bella why would he do that now?"

" Two Reasons: 1. He has always wanted to but me a new car.

2. Last night he swore he'd get revenge for me laughing at him cause he fell out of my wardrobe."

" Oh " was all Rose said.

" Come on, will u take me to your house before Edward gets here with the Volvo?"

" Yeah sure, come on! "

One thing I was certain of Edward Cullen must pay!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Edward Pov

**(A.n. Sorry guys i know thechapters are short but im workin on it. oh and ive had exams in school thats y it has taken so long for new chapters. but im on summer break now so yay lol!! Review Review Review !! thanks )**

As I ran back to my house I couldn't help but wonder if Bella would find out that it was me who destroyed her truck.

If she found out how would she react would she be angry or annoyed? Would she plot some weird revenge against me with Alice? All I knew is that time would tell.

As I walked into the garage I noticed Rosalie's car was gone but I could hear Emmett and Alice arguing in the house over what to do today when Bella came over. I laughed knowing that she wouldn't want to do anything really but sit around. But I could be wrong.  
It was for frustrating the way I couldn't here my angels thoughts, and the way when I ask her what she is thinking about she edits.

It was only then that I realised I was back at Bella's house. But I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I ran up to the house and turned the handle. Locked.

I then checked the woods and there was still no sign of her. In complete despair, I decided to head home and ask Alice if she had seen where Bella had decided to go.

Upon arriving I noticed Rosalie's car was back. I walked into the house to find Jasper and Emmett nodding their heads in disappointment at me. Jasper was letting of waves of betrayal and hurt and I didn't understand why.

Why Edward, Emmett thought.

"Why what, " I responded out loud.

Destroy Bella's Truck, Jasper thought

"What" I replied.

" Why do you say that? "

Bella they both thought at once. But as I made a run for Alice's bedroom where I could now here Bella weeping the stopped me and pinned me down. That's when Rose Sauntered out of the room.

" Why Edward?" She asked??

" Revenge maybe?" she answered before I had even opened my mouth.

" How could you Edward? As you know Bella and me aren't the best of friends but I wouldn't stoop that low Edward. She loves that truck and you destroyed it because she laughed at you. Laughed at you because you fell out of a wardrobe. Oh come on Edward get a grip! If you had of been at home it would have been so much worse because who would have had Emmett on your case. But it wasn't. Edward she doesn't want to see you. Bella will be spending the rest of the week with Alice and myself. So you can boys can have some fun. "

" Bye she called " as she walked back up the stairs and into Alice's room.

Emmett's grip loosened as he watched Rosalie walk up the stairs. So I took my chance I stood up and ran up the stairs to Alice's room to find the door locked. I knew I could break the door down. But I decided not to encase I hurt Bella more. I tried to hear Alice's thoughts but all she was thinking was ' Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you stay out of my god damm thoughts. '

Rose's were the same. All day long I could hear Bella's sobs as I sat outside the room. But not once did they come out. Rosalie and Alice took turns sitting with her but not once was she left alone. Then at half 8 they came out. I stood up immediately hoping Bella had forgiven me. I Was far from forgiven. She didn't even look at me. I sank back onto the floor as Alice carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**( a.n. i know short chapter again sorry . Review Review Review all the same!! plz??  
love you guys )**

Bella Pov

I didn't even look at Edward as I left Alice's room. I was still so hurt. I knew he was sitting there outside the door but I just couldn't look. I felt so betrayed. Alice carried me down the stairs bridal style and into the kitchen. Esme had got me a pizza. I smiled thankfully at her before taking a bite. The four of us Rose, Esme, Alice and myself sat in silence for a while. I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing the Xbox in the sitting room. Then Rosalie broke the silence

" I think you should get revenge she said "

" How?? " I answered

" Shhh not now when the boys take Edward hunting in about a hour ok "

Alice interrupted.

I nodded in agreement and finished my pizza. We then went back up to Alice's room. I decided to take a shower while I waited for Edward to leave. Maybe it might help me loosen up I felt tense and I hated the feeling. I went into Alice's oversized bathroom and turned on the shower while I stripped down. I hopped in under the burning water. The water was to hot but I didn't care.  
I slowly tried to relax my muscles one by one like I had done on previous occasions like the first night Edward had stayed in my house. I then shampooed my hair. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo. Alice must have bought me some for when I had sleepovers with her! Or well that's what Charlie thought!

When the water started to cool I hopped out of the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels, which was hanging on the rail beside the shower. I dried myself quickly and put on the pyjama's Alice had chosen for me. I then yanked a brush through my hair soaking wet hair and went to join Alice and Rosalie.  
They were both sitting on Alice's oversized unused bed. Or well it was used but just not for the purpose of sleeping. ;) I sat next to them.

" He's gone, " Rose said.

" So lets get down to some planning, " Alice said eagerly.

" Um ye, is this a good idea?? " I asked.

They both stared at me.

" Bella he destroyed your truck Completely, of course it is, " Rosalie answered.

I looked over to Alice she nodded in agreement.

" Ok I answered but nothing to bad ok "

They looked at each other and then turned back to me and nodded in agreement. Alice started rambling on to Rose I tried to listen but I found it to hard to keep up with the speed they were talking at so instead I just imagined how this week would have been like if Edward hadn't Destroyed my beloved truck…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

As Bella sat on the bed in a daydream I sat there thinking. My mind was buzzing with ideas but I just couldn't decide which one.

Kidnap Bella and hide her in the mall leaving clues in every shop to find her. Oh and Bella could be in an underwear store! If he could die he would of embarrassment!!

Or I could make Emmett and Jasper take Captain Prude to a strip club where I could have Rose Bella and me as the strippers in disguise!  
I could get back on Emmett as well considering he played football with my new Gucci handbag the other night. Like what possessed him to do that?!

Anyway I decided to go with option two. More fun!

I decided to fill Rose in on the idea then tackle Bella she'd be harder to convince. All I had to tell Rose is that her and Emmett might be arrested again for publicly displaying their love for each other!  
I filled Rosalie in. she loved the idea. Or well most of it up until I told her she might get arrested… again. But that didn't really bother her I promised to bail her out. But only if she got me a replacement handbag! So we decided to Tackle Bella.

" Bella… Bella … God damm it Bella listen to me! " I said

She looked at me dazed and then she realised I was talking to her. That's when I drifted off I left Bella and Rose on my bed. Now I was in a dark room. There was music playing and I could see 3 women on stage. It was us. Rose Bella and myself on stage poll dancing. Hold on wait Bella is poll dancing! Then I realise no one else is in the room its just us. I then drifted away from the dark room back to my room back to Bella and Rose.

" What did you see Alice?" Rose asked quickly.

" She'll do it I answered we'll have to teach her but she'll do it! " I answered excitedly.

" Oh Goodie!" Rose replied. " Now lets fill her in. "

" Bella how do you feel about learning how to poll dance for Edward? "

Bella looked at me blankly for a second. Then her face brightened with excitement.

" When do we start? "

I hugged Bella tightly I was so excited. I couldn't wait. I told Bella to get some sleep. I walked her to Edwards's room kissed her goodnight and headed back to my room and starting planning. This was going to be brilliant.

I was so excited I couldn't wait to see the look on jasper's face when he sees me. Ok but I had to concentrate on the planning. What day should we do this? Where? What music? And the most important… What should we wear??

" Rose, Rose we need to get planning where the hell are you?? "

" I'm here. I'm here chill Alice! "

" Well we need to get organised tonight because it's nearly Sunday and we need to teach Bella tomorrow so we can do this on Monday night ok? "

" Alice believe me we'll be done by dawn ok?? "

" Yeah I know we will "

I said and laughed. I'm so good at organizing things!

Rose and me decided that we would rent out a room in the strip club up in Port Angeles for the night. We decided to wear blue outfits because we were mainly getting back at Edward and he loves that colour on Bella, and plus he wouldn't know it was Bella up on stage so he'll be having a fit sitting there watching her. I'm so evil!! I decided that we'd have to block out our thoughts so Edward wouldn't realise it was us so me and Rose were going to think about how hot Jasper and Emmett are. He wont be able to hear Bella's thoughts, which means he might know its her, but sure Captain Prude still wont be happy with his girlfriend poll dancing!

I heard Bella wake up and decided that I'd go make her breakfast. Oh and tell Esme! I wonder what she'll think. But this was to get back at Edward for Bella so I don't think she'll be to mad. Or well I hope not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice POV**

**A.N. Sorry guys i know the chapters are short. But read and review all the same. i dont own these characters i just put them at war against each other.**

I walked into the kitchen. Esme was sitting there fixing a vase that Jasper and Emmett had broke while playing football in the house. I wondered why she just didn't throw it away when I realised that it was the one Bella had bought her for Christmas last year. That vase meant a lot to her. I could tell.  
Anyway I walked in and sat down beside her. I picked up a piece of pottery, glued it and slotted it into place. I then was about to start on my second piece when she stopped me.

" Alice what is wrong? " she asked me.

" Well you know the way Rosalie, Bella and myself have been plotting revenge against Edward for destroying Bella's truck? "

" Yes Alice how could I forget. He sat outside your room all yesterday trying to make sure Bella was ok."

" Ye … well eh about that we've or well… ye we've decided to disguise ourselves. Get the boys to go to a certain place and eh… ye… Eh…. "

" Alice spit out! "

" Poll dance! "

I was shocked by the response I got from Esme. She started laughing. I sat there looking at her shocked I expected her to give out to me or to be unhappy but she was laughing.

" Alice, Alice " Esme began to say through all her laughing.

" Yes? "

" Can I join the Three of you?"

I seriously did not expect this. I looked at Esme. She was not joking about this. She had now stopped laughing and was looking at me waiting for a response. What could I say?

" Sure no problem Esme. The more the merrier! "

I got up from the table and went over to the cupboard. I decided that pop tarts would do Bella. I was in way too much shock to think straight. Esme wanted to do this with us. Esme wanted to … to … Poll dance.

This was all too much to take in. I grabbed the pop tarts from the cupboard and put two in the toaster. While they heated up I got my head around what was going on. I then noticed the funny side of the situation.

I could hardly contain my laughter. I snatched the pop tarts as they popped up out of the toaster and headed back up to my room. Bella and Rose were sitting on the bed talking quietly when I came in and put the plate of pop tarts on the bed beside Bella. The look on my face must of scared them because they both stopped talking and looked at me dumb struck.

" OMG guess what? "

Rose was looking at me as if I was completely off my head. I must really look bad. Anyway I needed to tell them before I popped.

" Esme wants to poll dance with us! " I basically screamed.

They both looked at me, to make sure I was joking. When they realised I wasn't joking, they to both burst into fits of laughter. I couldn't control myself after that. I broke down on the floor with laughter. If I could cry I would have been, I was laughing that hard. I looked up at Bella who was clutching her stomach and had tears pouring down her face. That set me off again. Rose realised where I had been looking, took one look at Bella then at me and she too began to laugh.

When I heard I gently knocking on my door I hit the two of the so they would shut up and made my way over to the door. I opened the door to find Esme standing there looking confused.

" What in the name of Charlise are you three laughing at? "She asked.

I couldn't contain the laughter. I collapsed to the floor once more. Esme looked at me on the floor and then into the room where Bella and Rosalie had also started once more.

" We' re sorry Esme! But it came as such a shock to us that you'd want to poll dance. Like you're our mother. We have nothing against you joining us. But we find it funny that you want too that's all. " I blurted out without taking a breath.

" Oh! " was all Esme could say.

Before I once again started laughing. She took one look at us again and left the room saying, to come get her when we get over the fact that she can have fun too.  
I decided to compose myself so I get back to planning this master plan of revenge against Edward. I had rang the club in Port angles early this morning and I rented out the room for today and tomorrow. I thought it would be better if we got there early today so we had more time to teach Bella. I called out to Bella, Esme and Rose to get ready cause we were leaving in five minutes, as I ran down the stairs and into the garage to my darling yellow Porsche, Edward had got me for babysitting Bella when we came back from Italy.

**A.n I know i know nothing realli happens in this chapter. But i thought it would be funny to see how Esme Reacted !!  
Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella Pov**

**A.n All characters belong to Stephenir Meyer. I just make them poll dance !**

Alice roared at me to hurry up and get ready because we were leaving in five minutes. I didn't really know what I had to bring so I decided to go ask Rose . We'd really been getting on recently and I really liked her now that I finally got to know her. I walked down the landing into her and Emmett's room .

" Rose ? ? What exactly do I need to bring with me ? ? "

" Oh Bella . . Eh . . Em just grab a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. . . Oh and gold heels . "

I continue to look at her when she said the word heels . I hadn't thought of what I would be wearing during Alice's master plan . . I started to panic . Rose seen the panic on my face and immediately said..

" Bring your trainers for now and then when your more confident you can wear the heals ? ? Ok ? ? "

I nodded my head and went to get my stuff from Edward's room . As I entered his room I seen an envelope on his overly sized Bed . I sighed and walked over to the bed . Written on the envelope in Edward's beautiful script was Bella . I turned it over and was about to open it when Alice fluttered into the room . She saw the envelope in my hand and took it from me.

" I'll have this ! " She said .

" Eh Its for me ! " I stuttered back in shock.

" I know ! , But your not having this because one you will so cave and forgive him and two give yourself a paper cut opening the envelope and I don't want a repeat of your last birthday thank you very much. ! "

I sighed and stalked over to the wardrobe. I was defeated . I knew that I wouldn't be allowed open the envelope until we had got our revenge . I grabbed my stuff but it in a bag that Alice had handed me and walked slowly out of the room leaving Alice behind me . She followed me of course like a little puppy.

I headed straight for the garage and once there slipped into the back seat of Alice's car. It wasn't even a car it was more like an over sized play thing for her . She loved it and was always racing across the country in it to either some shop or against Emmett. It was a present from Edward for all the babysitting she does. I hated that considering all the babysitting was of me and 18 year old girl. Like come on . Edward could be so paranoid sometimes.

Alice whipped out of the Garage and headed down the driveway and out onto the highway to Port angles. I sat there looking at the blur of trees and bushes wiz by in the early morning . Not caring about how fast Alice was driving, for once . I was thoughtless for the first time in a long time . I didn't even think about Jacob. My dear friend that was missing in the woods somewhere . I felt Void and empty of any pity .

" Were here ! "

Alice called taking me out of my daze. I pushed the car door open and stepped out into the cold morning air. It whipped my hair around my face and I could smell the ocean in the air. It reminded me of La push and all the time I spent on the Beach down the earlier in the year and how I hadn't been there in such a long time. I felt someone tugging at my elbow and looked up to see Alice towing me towards a big black glass door that seamed to be locked . But when we got there it opened with ease. The man behind the desk was big and burly.

Muscular but nothing compared to Emmett no where near as tall either . He looked Rosalie up and down and winked at her . She just giggled and Esme and Alice just looked at each other and laughed .Alice walked up to the desk and spoke to the man . I couldn't really hear what she was saying but he pointed down the corridor to a door at the end . Alice thanked him and we headed for the door.

It was darkly lit inside the club and the room wasn't much better but I could see and make my way from one end of the room to the other without walking into something so I suppose it wasn't' that mad.

Alice went behind a curtain and came back a few seconds later wearing the same shorts and top that I had in my bag . I looked to her feet to find that she also had the same matching gold high healed shoes . She was about four inches taller. She was still tiny but for Alice it was tall. I looked around to see that both Esme and Rosalie were both wearing the same outfit as Alice.

I looked down at the bag that was on my wrist and looked back at Alice then to Rose and finally to Esme . I would look nothing like them in that outfit but I had no choice but to change and get to work . Alice showed me a room to get changed in and left me to it. When I came out she looked me up and down . She seamed pleased up until she looked at my choice of foot wear . I was wearing a pair of leopard print flats. Which I thought looked pretty well with my outfit . She sighed but said it was probably safer anyway until I was more confident. Just like Rose had said. We walked back up the corridor and out from behind the curtain and into the room where Rose and Esme were sitting reading magazines.

Rosalie started saying something about how Leopard print was in alone with zebra print when she looked up and saw what I was wearing . She smiled at me.

" Well I'm guessing Bella already knew this ! " she said to Alice.

" Nice shoes by the way ! " she said as she turned to look at me. " Where you get them ? ? "

" oh .. Eh .. Em … " I stuttered . " Eh just down the road from here . I got them one time with Angela . "

" I like them " she said . " They go with the outfit well ! "

"Thanks " I muttered back .

" Ok ok ! " Alice interrupted . " I'd love to talk shoes all day but we have a more pressing issue on our hands . Getting Edward Back ! " " So lets hop to it ! "

She turned on a cd player and grabbed Rosalie's hand they flew over to the stage and started swirling round the polls up there . I hadn't even noticed they were there until now . I Watched them go up and down the poll in time to the music . Everything they did perfect. Esme and me just watched them . I was aw stuck . I 'd never me able to do that. But I wanted to. They looked so good and they looked hot and sexy and I knew both Emmett and Jasper would love it !! But I was worried about what Edward would think . But that was put to a halt when Alice came over and grabbed my hand . She lifted me up on to the stage and stood me in front of one of the polls . She then ordered me to try and get myself up on the poll by jumping and wrapping both my arms and legs round it.

Well I jumped but It didn't work. I managed to jump into the poll and hit my head. Alice helped me up from the ground and Esme checked me over . I was ok . But she still insisted on me sitting down and having a drink of water. I sat down obediently . I watched as rose swung around the pole and danced around it moving her body up and down it . I was envious of how she looked I wanted to me her and it annoyed me. I stood back up and jumped up on to the stage . I went over to my poll and jumped again I managed to lift myself up onto it but slid straight back down to the floor. I was left sitting on the floor with a poll in between my legs and my arms wrapped around it. Oh and a pain in the arse. I looked up at Alice and Rose . They were standing there laughing at me. I felt the blood rush to my face and it turn bright red. I looked around to see where Esme was. I couldn't see her. I scanned the room and found her in the corner with her back to me shaking with the laughter . I turned even brighter red and thought to myself I'll regret saying yes to this later.

**A.n Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice Pov**

**A.n all Characters belong to stephenie Meyer . I just make them poll dance. !!**

Last time on Battle of the Cullen's . . . I looked around to see where Esme was. I couldn't see her. I scanned the room and found her in the corner with her back to me shaking with the laughter . I turned even brighter red and thought to myself I'll regret saying yes to this later.

I looked over at Bella as she jumped up to the poll . She managed to get her self up and on to it but she just slipped straight down the poll and landed with a thump. I couldn't help but crack up especially with the look on her face. I tried not to make noise but I couldn't I stood there shaking and then when she looked over at me I couldn't keep it in much longer. I erupted with laughter that set Rose off and Esme from the corner she was hiding in so Bella wouldn't hear her . Bella turned in the direction that Esme was and looked over at her laughing to. She turned a brighter shade of red and leant her head against the poll . I kept on laughing. I just couldn't stop it was so god damm freaking funny.

I managed to compose myself thought only letting a few giggle loose here and there. I went over to Bella and pulled her up. She looked at me with both anger and embarrassment in her eyes . She walked over to the edge of the stage bent over holding her bum. Well that was us three set off again . She looked like a old women . She got down from the stage and hobbled over to a chair and plopped down on it. It was only when she was on the chair did the pain kick in . she let out a moan after remembering that it was her bum that hurt and plopping on to chairs wasn't good for it .

I looked over at Rose to find her on the floor shaking .Esme was still in the corner and I was just standing there . Ok not just standing there . I was standing there laughing. Bella just glared at all of us with her hands across her chest. When Every one had stopped laughing I asked Bella if she wanted to try again. Of course she said no.

So I went over to her and picked her up and carried her back onto the stage. She kicked and screamed all the way. But stopped when I put her down.

" Try again ! " I told her.

" Eh why would I ? I'll only fall again and all of you will just laugh at me ! "

" No you wont, and no we wont . Will we ? ? " I looked over to both Rose and Esme and they both nodded their heads in agreement.

" Go on !! " I encouraged .

" No!! "

" Bella please ?? "

" Oh fine, And stop using puppy dog eyes on me ! Ok ?? " she sighed.

" Sure ! Whatever you say Bella ! " I said exasperated .

Bella walked up to the poll and looked at .

" Go on , you can do it ! " I encouraged.

She placed her arms on the bar and jumped. She wrapped her legs onto the bar and. . She stayed in place. She didn't slip down. She clung to the poll like she was meant to .

I heard claps from behind me. I looked around to see the shock on Both their faces as they clapped.

" Well done Bella, now pull yourself up further on the bar. "

Bella did that perfectly. And asked for further instruction.

" Now take one leg off the bar! " I told her.

"What ?? Why ??" She looked at me in horror.

That's when she lost confidence and slipped down the poll to the floor. . . Again.

We didn't laugh this time. I just helped her up and she got straight back up and tried again. This time she managed to loosed her grip on the poll and instead of just slipping down it , she spun around the poll to near the bottom and then hopped off !!

" How'd I do ? ?" She asked .

" Brilliantly! " I replied.

" So come on then Alice get your butt in gear I want to go again ! " She told me and then ran off over to Rose.

" Rose ? " she asked " honestly was that ok ? "

" Are you joking Bella ? Are you sure u haven't done this before? "

" Yeah I'm sure ! ! "

" well then ! ! " rose said back before leading Bella back over to where I was standing. We had given Bella her master class . Now for Esme. . .

**A.n I know an other short chapter!! Sorry. . .Review all the same though !! Love you Guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bpov**

I had received my master class from Alice and Rose and was in my opinion now pretty good at pole dancing! Alice and Esme were talking at the side of the stage while Rose and me were coming up with a routine for our little show. **(A.n. Laughs) **Alice and Esme walked over towards us. They looked happy.

" So Alice what's the plan?" Rose asked as she hoped down from the pole to stand beside me.

Alice laughed " This is my best plan since I made the shop in the house while we were undergoing family Therapy! **(A.n. Brilliant Fanfic I'm Telling you read it!)**

" I cant wait to see Edwards face." Rose said and nudged me with her elbow. I just laughed.

" Well I think its time to see what Esme can do." Alice piped up. We all turned to Esme who if she could blush would be as red as Rudolph's nose. Esme looked at us sheepishly and said watch this!" and slowly walked over to one of the poles. Alice closed her eyes. I knew she was seeing what was going to happen next. She opened her eyes 30 seconds later.

" Wow!" she whispered "Oh my god!"

" Tell us too." Rosalie whined.

Alice just laughed. I ignored there bickering I looked towards Esme. I'd find out sooner or later. Esme gave me a wicked smile and was off. She wrapped her self around the pole and pulled off all sorts of moves. Sliding up and down the pole. I gasped in shock horror and started giggling in embarrassment Alice and Rose weren't far behind me and were soon just as shocked and horrified as me.  
Esme was our mother, I know I have one but Esme acts as my mother here in Forks. I love her and I suppose when I finally get around Edward and his Compromises she will be my mother.

Esme continued her routine while we stood watching in horror.

Fifteen minutes later I'm sitting on the floor and Alice and Rose are talking Costumes and make up. Out off nowhere Esme is standing beside me. I look up at her from where I'm sitting. I look at her look back at Alice and then take a double take. Esme chuckles.  
" Sorry I got a little carried away." She looks at us shyly.

" A little is a bit of an understatement don't you think?" Alice teases her. Rosalie and myself giggle.

Alice and Esme both turn and glare at us, which makes us laugh harder. Esme turned back to Alice her face full of wonder. Alice chuckles. "Humans" "and vampire!" Rose buts in, as the man from the front desk this morning walks in…

" oppps " Rose Whispered so only we could hear.

" Hey there !" Alice called to him.

" need anything ladies?" he asked winking at Rosalie.

" Well yes. Could you possibly get me a slice of pizza and a can of coke?"

" Sure!" he said and left the room. Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks "You think he heard me?"

" No" Alice reassured her. Alice turned to me " I don't care what you say Miss your eating that food"

I actually was starved and was thankful Alice was getting me food for once. Usually I hate it cause it wastes time while were up to know good but this is an exception. The day continued much the same Alice and Rosalie finalised our routine. By the end I was even able to pole dance wearing heals never mind just walk. I didn't want to know how much joy Alice got out of me being able to walk in heels now.  
The man from the desk came in at regular intervals after the first time. Even watching us sometimes. The big dirty old man. But I was happy. I did missed Edward but I wanted to see the look on his face when I did this. He might even re-think his part of our bargain. I laughed to myself but realised that Alice was looking at me strangely so I shrugged my shoulders at her,

" A girl can Dream you know!"

"He's my brother Bella! Control Yourself… Please?"

"Ok, Ok!" I sighed a girl can only dream I suppose.


End file.
